Fate and Fame
by YandereOverload
Summary: Sendou Aichi is a cute, popular idol whose fame is worldwide. And Kai Toshiki? He's just another Sendou Aichi fanboy. MOSTLY FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Summary: **Sendou Aichi is a cute, popular Idol whose fame is worldwide. And Kai Toshiki? He's just another Sendou Aichi fanboy.

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I still have incomplete fanfictions and here I am starting a new one ahaha...looks into sunset why can't I think of endings_

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi. Sendou Aichi. Sendou Aichi...<p>

It was a name that everyone knows. Everyone's talking about her...about the new, cute-faced superstar, Sendou Aichi. The idol's debut was only a few weeks ago, but her fame had become worldwide in only a short period of time. She gained many fanboys and fangirls in only a week or so, and her concerts' tickets were always sold out within a few minutes. Not just that, Sendou Aichi's merchandise were sold all over the country, and of course, many people bought them. Some people even came from their countries to Japan - just to buy a whole cargo of the idol's products.

Despite the high prices, many people would buy Sendou Aichi's merchandise without giving it a second thought. Everyone is crazy about her - even the poor would scrape their money just to buy her concert tickets and such. The whole world is crazy about Sendou Aichi. It's uncontrollable, the love of Sendou Aichi. People call this unstoppable phenomenon the _'Sendou Fever'_

There were even auctions for rare Sendou Aichi items, in which the auctioned prices soared high, some even costs more than a million yen. There was once a framed photo of Sendou Aichi when she was a child on auction. It was sold over than ten million yen, but what made the media go into a feeding frenzy is that the child Aichi is holding hands with an unknown brunette. Many people tried to trace his identity, but no one succeeded. The other boy's identity was still unknown, but everyone is still trying to find out.

It must be because of her cute face, adorable voice, and of course, her clumsiness that had made her be labeled as the cutest, most popular idol that had ever appeared. She attracts many lolicons (probably because of her flat chest...), and many fanboys made her the undisputed queen of lolis.

It's just that...everyone yearned for her...

Including a certian brunette we all know...

...

Kai Toshiki hugged his most precious pillow - a super-rare, one and only Sendou Aichi dakimakura that he managed to get from an online auction (with the price of over a billion yen). He sleeps next to this pillow every night, because it feels as if the idol is actually laying beside him (not to mention that Aichi is almost half-naked in that pillow. No wonder why many people wanted it so much). Luckily, he's a rich bastard, so he could buy lots of Sendou Aichi's merchandise.

Kai didn't know _why_ or _how _he caught the Sendou Fever. Everyone's under Sendou Aichi's spell, but Kai didn't think he would, too.

How did _'I didn't come yesterday because I was at Sendou Aichi's concert'_ become an acceptable excuse for not being to school ? The world is tuning insane and that's just because of Sendou Aichi's charms. People are so insane that Sendou Aichi refuses to play in movies and such, because she once played the female leading role in a movie, and the result is that the star who played the male leading role got beaten up by her fanboys, probably from jealously. And so Sendou Aichi only did concerts, and seldom she did take part in a commercial.

Kai turned on the TV, flipped through the channels, and rested on a Sendou Aichi concert-rerun thing.

"You're so adorable, Aichi," Kai whispered to the Aichi dakimakura, stroking it gently. "Don't you think?"

And yet he complains that other people are crazy.

* * *

><p>After the concert re-run ended, Kai carried the precious dakimakura to his bed, and laid it down gently, as if caressing Sendou Aichi herself.<p>

"Aichi, I'll go take a bath...it won't be long, okay?" Kai kissed the dakimakura and went into the bathroom.

He paused on his way to the bathroom, and whispered to the dakimakura, "You know that we could take a bath together, right?"

Silence was the only thing the pillow answered. Even so, Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aichi, I know I have to respect your privacy..."

Even though Kai doesn't know it himself, he's probably one of the craziest fanboys of all. I mean, who talks to a pillow?

Kai's actually very secretive about his Sendou Fever. His friend, Miwa, always asks him for money to buy Sendou Aichi's CDs and such, and Kai had told him that "It's just stupid to waste my money on that."

Well, of course, why should he buy a Sendou Aichi CD for Miwa, when he could buy it for himself?

Most people who knew Kai thinks he's an anti-Sendou, when he's actually secretly Sendou Aichi's number one fan...though he never had the chance to actually go to the superstar's concerts or see her in real life. But things are going to change soon...

Little Kai did know...that he have met Aichi before...

* * *

><p><strong>NEW FIC NEW FIC YEAHHHHH<strong>

**AHAHAHAHA...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stroke of Luck

Kai walked to school, barely half-awake the next day. His eyes were bloodshot and he walked like a zombie. Yesterday, he was busy talking to Aichi (correction - the Aichi dakimakura) last night...

"Yo, Kai!" Miwa waved at him, cheerfully. "Did you watch that concert rerun last night? Aichi-chan's just like an angel, isn't she? If she could be my wife..."

"...Don't care," Kai muttered coldly, the lie coming out naturally. He is not in the mood for Miwa's rantings. "Can you just shut up about Aichi?"

"Aw come on, Kai! Don't be so grouchy..." Miwa sighed, and glanced at his watch. "Ah...It's almost time for school, so we better hurry if we don't want to be late..."

"You go ahead," Kai replied, his eyelids heavy. "I don't feel like rushing."

Miwa stared at him for a while and shrugged. "Up to you. See ya!"

As the blonde ran to school, yelling '_SENDOU AICHI, I LOOOOOOVE YOU!_', Kai turned around and headed for the opposite direction. He really is in no mood for going to school or whatsoever, and so he headed for the bench in the park, where he usually sleeps on. He laid down on the wooden bench, his schoolbag placed beside him, and he just closed his eyes maybe for a five-minute nap...

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi sighed heavily, when he opened one of his fans' gifts, and made a disgusted face. Why do his fanboys like to send him bras? This package even had a note attached - <em>'I hope your chest grows soon, Aichi-chan!'. <em>How revolting.

"Ugh..." he mumbled, shoving the pink lacy bra away. He made a mental note to shove it in Emi's wardrobe later. "Why does these kinds of things happen to me?"

He had been receiving various gifts like teddy bears or cute, girly stuff - not his liking at all. Most of his gifts goes to his sister, Emi, making it seem like every day is her birthday. Since he's the one working, why can't he have a gifts that he likes, like maybe a cool model airplane or something?

_It's your fault for debuting as a girl idol when you're actually a boy_, his mind chided him.

"I KNOW!" Aichi yelled in frustration. Like he needed to be reminded of that.

Indeed, Aichi is actually a boy. His idol career started when a producer of some sort had recruited him for modelling (due to his cute face), thinking that he was a girl. Aichi didn't bother to correct the producer and come clean about his true gender, because the pay was pretty good. Anyway, somehow after the magazine was published, an agent recruited him and then before he knew it, BAM! he was famous.

Even though at first, cross-dressing was embarrassing for him, he still goes to photo shoots and such - but the Sendou Fever really started when he decided to go into singing. His mother says that his voice is like an angel's, so he just sang for fun. The unexpected thing is for people to actually fall in love with his singing voice and suddenly he was a world-famous idol. And everyone thinks that he is a _girl_.

There are many times when Aichi wanted to confess and tell everyone his true gender, but if he did, he feared that he would loose his career. Besides, there's still something he had to do...someone he had to meet...

Aichi glanced at the photo taken a few years back, the one that he was holding hands with a certain brunette (yes, the one that was auctioned - Aichi bought it himself. Where did these people get it from anyway?). Aichi ran his finger over the glossy surface of the photo, sighing.

"I hope I would be able to meet you again...whoever you are..."

* * *

><p>"AICHI!" Kai yelled, dashing into his bedroom. He quickly grabbed the Aichi dakimakura, hugged it to his chest, and wailed. "AICHI, I SLEPT AT THE PARK AND WHEN I WOKE UP, SCHOOL IS ALREADY OVER! I'VE TURNED INTO A BUNKER-OFF AICHI! WHAT DO I DO?! I'M NOT A BAD GUY, RIGHT?"<p>

The Aichi pillow said nothing.

"I'M SO SORRY, AICHI!" Kai wailed again. "I NEVER MEANT TO DO THAT! I JUST WANTED A SHORT NAP..."

Somehow, the Aichi pillow seemed to give him a disapproving look.

"AICHI, PLEASE!" Kai begged. "DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! I...I'll cuddle you all night, so please...!"

That seemed to please the pillow. Kai sighed in relief, and kissed the pillow gently. "Thanks, Aichi. I know you'll understand..."

Kai ran his fingers over the pillow's smooth surface, sighing happily. Having Aichi by his side was so blissful...

At that moment, the telephone rang. Kai glared at it for interrupting his and the Aichi's pillow little romantic moment. He grabbed the receiver, and grumbled, "What do you want, Miwa?"

"Kaaaaai~" Miwa's taunting voice rang from the other side. "That's rude~ What if I am someone else?"

"It's not possible that you could be someone else," Kai pointed out, and Miwa let out a sigh.

"Fine, fine, I give up. But that's rude, y'know~" Miwa playfully chided. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"If you don't have anything important to say, I'll just hang up," Kai growled impatiently.

"WAIT, WAIT, DON'T!" Miwa shrieked into the phone. Kai winced, inching the receiver away from his ear before he could go deaf. "Kai, I have good news!"

"Which is?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I finally successfully bought tickets to Sendou Aichi's upcoming concert on Saturday!" Miwa yelled joyfully, as Kai's eyes widened.

"What...?"

"I BOUGHT THE VIP TICKETS! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT LETS YOU GO MEET SENDOU AICHI BACKSTAGE!" Miwa shrieked in excitement.

"I...see..." Kai mumbled, feeling a pang of jealousy. He forgot all about that concert...

"You see, I bought TWO tickets by accident, so..." Miwa paused. "...Do you want to come too?"

Kai can't believe his stroke of luck. Miwa didn't have to ask him. The answer's obvious.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Aichi's a boy<strong>

**Yeah short chapter, sorry. BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT RIGHT? I had a panic attack yesterday and I just can't concentrate much ****today www**


	3. Chapter 3 - Concert Time

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO FUN!" Miwa yelled over the voices of the crowd, dragging Kai along to the concert area. "CAN YOU TELL ME NOW WHY YOU'RE HERE WITH ME? AREN'T YOU AN ANTI-SENDOU?"

When Miwa yelled 'Anti-Sendou', many people turned around and gave Kai a death glare. Oh hell.

"First of all, shut up, or I'll get beaten to death by the crowd." Kai hissed, and started his usual lying routine. "And what about me being an Anti-Sendou? Even though I don't like her, I just want to see her and get her autograph...so maybe I can sell it to some other idiotic fanboy later."

Nope, he will never sell his Sendou Aichi things to other people. Ever.

"That's harsh," Miwa commented. "Poor Aichi would be sad if she knew you had said these kind of things..."

"I don't care." Kai crossed his arms.

Actually, he _did_ care. Of course he wanted to marry the idol and have lots of babies - alienating her right off the bat would not really be a good idea.

"Well~ Don't be mean to her directly then!" Miwa warned. "If you hurt my Ai-chan, I'm really going to kill you!"

"Bullshit," Kai scoffed. Well, yeah, Aichi is not even Miwa's. Aichi is _his_. After seeing Miwa's abnormal dark expression, he quickly added, "I'm not that stupid to offend Aichi and her fans. I don't have a death wish."

That answer seemed to satisfy the blonde, since he just shrugged and led Kai to the VIP seats, which was at some kind of tall platform in the front, and they wonderfully have a full view of the stage. As Miwa bounced up and down to the seats, Kai tried not to do the same. It's hard not to be excited when you're going to your future-wife's concert, but he didn't want to become a crazy fanboy who is head-over-heels for the idol (But isn't he already one?).

Kai was practically sweating in excitement when he made himself comfortable in the red plush seat. It's like his dream came true...thanks to Miwa's goofiness. This is the first time he ever felt thankful for befriending the blonde in the first place.

"I never thought I would see Aichi's concert with you of all people," Miwa commented out of nowhere. "I mean, some other Aichi-lover deserves the seat more that you do."

"...It's not like I hate her that much..." Kai mumbled, shooting a glance at Miwa that obviously told him to shut up. They both didn't say anything as people filled into the concert hall. Miwa was busy taking selfies of himself and sending texts to practically every contact in his phone (except for Kai) that he's at Sendou Aichi's concert. In the meanwhile, Kai glanced around the concert hall. There were different people of all ages attending this concert. Children, old people, geeks...(most of them were taking selfies, yes). Aichi is really the queen of idols...

Miwa is still taking selfies, until the lights suddenly went off. While Miwa complained about not being able to take more selfies, Kai glanced at the stage. Was it time...?

"Hello!" the sweet voice rang throughout the speakers, and Kai shuddered. Even though the whole room is still dark and no one could see anything, he was sure who the sweet, syrupy voice belongs to. Aichi's voice was even cuter in person... "I see many people have gathered here...! Thank you all for coming!"

Aichi's sweet, innocent introduction made Kai want to nosebleed. His heart was pounding so rapidly and his palms were sweating. Suddenly, the spotlights went on...

...But Aichi wasn't on the stage like everyone anticipated. Ripples of murmurs rang throughout the hall. Is there something wrong? No, there were rumors that Aichi liked to play around in her concerts. That must be it...she must be playing around...

"Hehehe~" Aichi giggled childishly in her microphone, probably somewhere backstage. "I'm just kidding! There's ten minutes before the concert really starts! You all fell for it~!" Then, the microphone was cut off, and the whole room was silent. Kai sighed. Aichi is really still a child...

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Miwa shrieked in Kai's ears, the first one to break the concert hall's silence. "DID YOU HEAR HER VOICE? SO SUGARY AND -"

"I can't believe she did that..." Kai mumbled, but then the light flicked off again. When the spotlights surrounding the stage shone, this time...Aichi was on the stage. She looked so real...so close...to Kai. The brunette gulped. She's so cute that he's afraid he might drool.

"My apologies~" Aichi said in a singsong voice. The room was hushed. "You see, I forgot that the clock backstage was ten minutes behind! Ehehe, sorry 'bout that! I meant to play more pranks like maybe pop up in the middle of the crowd or something~ What a shame~" She said with a pouty sigh.

"Isn't she soooo cute?!" Miwa whispered to Kai.

"...Yes..." Kai said truthfully. She's acting like this concert is no big deal at all! There were rumors that even when prime ministers and important people attended, she still plays pranks (which one time includes giant hidden automatic water guns that targeted specific seats - which includes Japan's prime minister's seat...). Who knew what prank she was going to play with the audience this time? No one knew. And it even seemed like people wanted to be pranked by her...like that one time when she arranged the concert hall so that some seats collapse at a remote button, the people who got pranked were so happy they practically took selfies of themselves and said 'I want to be pranked by Sendou Aichi every day...', despite the butt-pain they received.

"Ah~ it's no fun~" Aichi huffed, a child-like gesture that made Kai's heart beat rapidly. Aichi then grinned at the audience. "You all are so~o~o nice to attend this concert than to do more important things!"

There were choruses of _'Aichi-chan's concerts are the most important things_' and such. Aichi smiled delightfully at the positive response.

"Well then, let's get this concert started, shall we~?"

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes were glued to the idol, who sang song after song without really pausing. Being 'Sendou Aichi' seemed tiring...and Kai couldn't help but be sympathetic. Poor Aichi...if she could only have him by her side... (Is that called being sympathetic though?)<p>

Kai felt like the luckiest guy on Earth - coming to the top idol - Sendou Aichi's concert without even having to pay anything. Not to mention, he gets to sit in the VIP seats and get to meet Sendou Aichi backstage. He is truly lucky.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today~!" Aichi chirped, signalling the end of the concert. People started cheering, as Sendou Aichi waved to the crowd. Kai felt like it was such a short time...listening to Sendou Aichi's wonderful voice made it hard to keep track of time.

After this, Kai knew, was the most important part of all...

...Meeting Sendou Aichi...

* * *

><p>Kai sweated, as the line was getting shorter. Yes, there were a lot of people with VIP seats, and somehow, he and Miwa ended up at the end of the line. Why can't he just be first? Goddamn...he's just so excited that he felt like dying.<p>

"Kai?" Miwa whispered. "You okay? You seem a bit...restless."

"Stop trying to use words that sound too smart for your own wit," Kai snapped. At this point, he'll surely freak out and make a fool of himself in front of Aichi!

"Hey, I was just being worried, like a good friend." Miwa defended himself, shoving the brunette.

"WHAT DO I DO IF SHE TALKS TO ME?!" Kai whispered in a panic. "WHAT DO I DO?"

"Do you need a bag to breathe into?" Miwa raised an eyebrow. "It's just talking to her, and taking photos and such, geez."

"Aren't you...panicky? I don't know why but I'm really freaking out."

"You sure you're not a Sendou Aichi fanboy?" Miwa raised an eyebrow. That made Kai snap his mouth shut, not really wanting to admit his awesomely romantic relationship with the Aichi pillow, and they both waited for their queue in silence...

"Wah, hello!" Aichi greeted Miwa with a smile. When she saw Kai behind the blonde, she let out a small gasp. Is it just Kai...or Aichi...was staring at him? Wait, why is Aichi even gasping at him? Sure, he knows that he is awesomely cool and good-looking, but Aichi seemed surprised to see him. What the hell...?

"So, what's your name?" Aichi smiled sweetly at Miwa, but Kai could see that she stole glances to look at _him_.

"M-Miwa T-Taishi..." Miwa stuttered, his face red. "N-Nice to meet you!"

"Miwa-kun, is it?" Aichi reached out to shake hands with Miwa. From Kai's perspective, Miwa seemed like he was going to faint from happiness.

"Y-Yes!" Miwa's eyes were shining like his dream had come true. He handed a pad of paper to Aichi. "I've always admired you! I really really like you and meeting you now is like a dream! U-Um, can I have your signature, Sendou-san?"

"Sure thing!" Aichi nodded, grabbing a pen. "And don't call me Sendou-san. Call me Aichi! 'Sendou-san' is wa~a~y too formal!"

While Aichi and Miwa continued chatting, Kai looked at the idol with his cold, green eyes. She was even prettier in person...

Kai thought of his Aichi dakimakura at home. If he loves the real Aichi too, won't that mean that he is cheating on his Aichi pillow? Will the pillow mind if he loves the real Aichi? Kai didn't want to make the pillow feel bad. After all, they cuddled together, watched television together, and the pillow was always by his side. Kai didn't think he could give up on the pillow yet, but he didn't want to be a two-timer either. What should he do...?

"Ah, the last person..." Aichi piped up, and Kai was snapped back in reality. Miwa had gone bouncing out of the backstage area, screaming in joy from an unknown place. He was left alone with Aichi...and well, with Aichi's manager who was in a corner, talking to someone on the phone. So yeah, he's practically alone with the idol.

"What's your name?" Aichi asked, walking closer to Kai. There was a strange emotion on her face, but Kai couldn't identify it yet.

"...Kai Toshiki..." Kai mumbled, looking away. He is really talking to the real Aichi...! What should he do?

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's eyes softened, sighing. "I finally get to know your name, huh..."

"What...?" Kai stared at her confusingly. What was Aichi talking about? He felt his heart beat faster and faster with no reason at all. This familiar feeling...what was it?

"Ah...it's nothing..." Aichi let out a sad smile briefly, before regaining her happy face. "Kai-kun, I'm glad that you came to my concert!"

"It's your fault for being so cute..." Kai muttered without thinking, and the idol blushed.

"K-Kai-kun, d-don't say that! I'm not _that_ cute..." Aichi stammered, her face clearly bright red. Kai raised an eyebrow. Aichi was acting strange towards him. When her other fans told her that she was cute, Aichi just answered it with a smile. But now...she's stuttering at his words? What on Earth is going on?

"You are _really_ cute. I like you a lot, Aichi." Kai stared at the ground, while Aichi face turned redder. Why did it feel like it was a confession...?

"I-I like you too, Kai-kun!" Aichi managed to choke out the words, as she glanced at her manager. She turned back to Kai, and whispered, "I really...like you, Kai-kun. Thank you..."

_Weird_, Kai thought, blushing. It didn't seem like the idol was talking to him as her fanboy...but she talked to him like... like they knew each other...?

But when weird things happen, weirder things would happen later.

"Y-You see," Aichi slipped a piece of paper in Kai's hand. "I don't have much time to say everything I want to...so..."

Kai unfolded the paper, his eyes widening. On the paper, there were numbers. But don't just any numbers...

"...So...call me?"

* * *

><p><strong>cRIES BECAUSE THIS SUCKS I'm sorry it's kinda awkward but aren't all my stories awkward wrrrrryyy<strong>

**Yeah Aichi gave Kai his phone number**

**Wait why is it complicated I don't even know why Aichi knew Kai in the first place**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phone Number

Kai stared at his phone, the events of yesterday's concert running through his head.

Did Sendou Aichi really gave him her phone number? Why did she give it to him? Why is she acting so strange around him? What in the actual fuck.

"Hey, Aichi, what should I do?" Kai consulted the Aichi pillow, a serious expression on his face. "She'd expect me to call her, right? So...I should call her?"

The Aichi pillow seemed to be glaring at him. Kai gulped. Oh, right...

"H-Hey, come on, Aichi, I'm not cheating on you with Aichi!" Kai gasped out, stroking the silky surface of the pillow gently. "Of course I love you!"

The Aichi pillow still doesn't look satisfied. A jealous Aichi pillow is not a good sign at all.

"Look, Aichi, I can't cheat you over yourself. I mean, Aichi, aren't you Aichi? You're the Aichi as well as Aichi, but Aichi, you're just the other Aichi that appears to be in a pillow? You're still Aichi, I mean you do look like her and you're the same person, so Aichi is Aichi!" Kai said, and groaned. He had overused Aichi's name so much that it's confusing.

The Aichi pillow didn't seem so hostile after Kai's explanation though, which is good.

"Then I guess I should call Aichi..." Kai mumbled, and paged through his contacts list. ...Wait, he had saved Aichi as _'Omfg THE cutie really gave me her number wHAT SHOULD I DO SHE'S AS CUTE AS FUCK I WANNA BANG HER'...?_

Okay...? Kai raised an eyebrow. He's starting to doubt his sanity. Well, only a little bit.

Anyway...

Before the brunette could really call her, he just feels all jittery and scared again. "Oh fuck this is just so...ugh...I can't even..."

The Aichi pillow gave him an encouraging look. Kai nodded thanks at it. If the Aichi pillow is supporting him, it's probably the right choice.

"Here goes nothing..." Kai sucked in his breath, and called Aichi.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Aichi rolled his eyes while he was pulling his fake eyelashes out. He hated photo-shoots. He hated make-up. He hated fake eyelashes. He hated having to crossdress all the time. He hated the fact that people were always invading in his personal life. Aichi washed his make up out just as his phone rang. The bluenette jolted, and quickly grabbed the phone. One look at the screen, and his foul mood was dissolved away, a bright smile on his face instead. He quickly answered the phone. "Hello, Kai-kun!" he sang out cheerfully.<p>

Kai, on the other side, was practically nosebleeding at Aichi's voice, though the idol did not know that. Oh fuck...she sounds so cute...

"I really was expecting you to call me!" Aichi continued. Kai gulped. This is making him feel nervous...

"U-uh...yeah! That's, uh..." Kai groped for words to say, but his mind just...went blank.

"Don't be so nervous." Aichi gently chided him.

"W-Well, when you talk to a superstar you're obsessed with all of your life...I just can't help it!" Kai retorted, gripping on the Aichi pillow tightly.

"You're _that _obsessed with me?" Aichi sounded gleeful. "Kya! That makes me blush..."

Kai's face went bright red without him knowing himself. "W-Well, you're so cute and your have talent and...ugh..."

"U-Uwah! Kai-kun!" Aichi squealed into the phone and Kai could hear some crashing sounds from where Aichi is.

"Um...Aichi?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are you...okay? What happened?"

"Sorry!" Aichi piped out at last, "I was so happy over the fact that you admire me that I can't help but to scream in my pillow. I'm even talking fast now because I'm so happy but I'm not talking fast, right? Well, I might talk fast but it's probably not that fast..." Aichi paused. "I'm...talking fast, right?"

"Right," Kai smiled. Aichi is so cute, and he is seriously falling in love with her. Oh god, what are these feelings he's feeling... Kai quickly shook those feelings away. There's something more important he had to ask the idol. "Aichi...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why...uh..." Kai sighed. "How do I say this...um, I was wondering... why do you seem to...know me?"

Aichi slienced for a moment, and it made Kai tense up. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he make Aichi get mad at him or have he offended the idol in some way...?

"...Now, now, just me telling you would be too easy, don't you think?" Aichi finally spoke in a cheery, playful tone.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked cautiously. Aichi totally had something up her sleeve.

"Well..." Aichi's voice trailed away. "I did my last photo-shoot today, and I don't have any photo-shoots or concerts next week...So...I'm free the whole week, and I'm bored!"

"How would you know that you'll be bored? You might not be bored, who knows?" Kai pointed out.

"I'm just looking out for the future. I _know _I'll be bored!" Aichi huffed. "My mother doesn't let me go outside if unnecessary...well, because of my fans, and I'm stuck at my house! ALL WEEK! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, KAI-KUN?!"

"Uh..." Kai backed away, "Fine, fine, you'll be bored, and so...?"

"W-Well..." Aichi gulped, and whispered shyly. "I was wondering...if you could come and...keep me company...? I mean...Kai-kun is the only friend I have and...um..."

Kai went silent as both overwhelming joy and nervousness went through him. So after she gave him her number, she asked him to come over and 'keep her company'?! Lewd thoughts rushed through Kai's mind, but he shook them away quickly. No way this is happening...is this...a dream? She even seriously called him her 'friend'. Oh god...

"U-Um...Kai...kun?" Aichi stammered.

"Well...are you serious?" Kai asked, burying his face in the Aichi pillow. There is no way this is happening. What in the actual fuck. Is it because gods favored assholes like him? If that is the case, he's going to just be an asshole for his whole life.

"O-Of course! Can't you...keep me company? I don't like being alone! I mean my mother's away next week, my sister will go sleep over with a friend, and I'm going to be all alone!" Aichi wailed into the phone.

"So you're asking for me to keep you company for a_ whole week_?" Kai swore he could have died right there. This isn't a dream, and it's happening, it's REALLY happening! "I still have to go to school...you know that, right?"

"Ehh!" Aichi sounded disappointed. "Is that so..."

"Don't you go to school?" Kai asked, curious.

"I take online lessons!" Aichi answered. "I can't just enroll in any school carelessly and you know that!"

"True..." Kai mumbled, as Aichi continued to speak.

"Hehe...you know, maybe I should enroll in _your_ school!" Aichi cheered excitedly. "What a great idea! I can spend next week's time in your school, in your class... and I'll be with you ALL day!"

"Well - WAIT, WHAT?!" Kai was practically screaming into the phone.

"...Oh, oh, and I'm gonna over at your place too! If you don't mind...? I've always wanted to go to sleepovers! I've never went to one in my life...What is it like, is it fun?"

"It's fun, all right..." Kai mumbled. "But are you really serious?"

"Sure, why not?" Aichi hummed. "I just have to disguise myself and enroll in your classes!"

"You make it sound so easy..." Kai muttered. "I thought you just said you can't just enroll in any school carelessly."

"I'm not doing this carelessly! THIS IS FOR ME TO BE BY YOUR SIDE, KAI-KUN!" Aichi yelled joyfully. Kai's blush intensified.

"Uh...well..." Kai sighed.

"So...I _can _sleep over with you, right?!" Aichi cried out. "KAI-KUN SAY YES."

"...Fine..." Kai mumbled, as Aichi cheered like a little kid.

"Tomorrow is Monday, so I'd better hurry and enroll!" Aichi sang. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOOOO FUN! TALK TO YOU LATER, BYE!"

With that, the line went dead. Kai stared at his phone for a brief moment, while his mind analyzed what was going on.

1. Sendou Aichi called him her one and only 'friend'

2. Sendou Aichi is going to sleep over at his place.

3. Sendou Aichi is going to enroll in his class for a week.

Kai felt his whole face turn bright red. This is just so unreal. How can Sendou Aichi, the cutest, most popular idol of all time, take interest in him? When did he even become her friend? What the hell.

That's when Kai realized that a _girl that isn't just a pillow _is going to sleep over at his apartment.

Where does she sleep? On the couch, on a futon next to his bed, or in his bed, in his bed with him -

...What the hell is he thinking? But most importantly, what the hell is Sendou Aichi thinking? Girls do not really ask to sleep over at a male's place, especially a male who they just met.

_What if Aichi was a boy? _The idea popped into Kai's mind, and the brunette shrugged it off quickly. That's impossible...How can someone like Aichi be a boy?

Well, the joke's on him.

* * *

><p><strong> MERRY NEW YEARS PEOPLE (even though it's not really New Years yet<strong>**) **

**I know I haven't updated my multi-chaptered fanfictions much lately and I admit it's because I'm procrastinating. I also have a dozen more fanfictions ideas I haven't wrote about yet. Also, I'm finding a way to write an ending to 'Mysterious Delivery' orz.**

***Slumps down on floor and single dramatic tear rolls down with sparkles* I always thought that the only way to escape reality is to descend into gayness but then my inner gayness got activated and suddenly I felt like I wanted to be a boy to marry another boy.**

**What.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Class time--!

Kai was shuddering when the bell that signaled that it was time to go to first period rang. He was sweating, and his palms - they were sweaty. Aichi...Aichi's really going to come to his school? In his class? The other students in the room chattered like what they always did, but the chatter made Kai even more nervous.

Kai's worried expressions were so clear that even Miwa noticed.

"Hey...Kai, what's the matter? You look...uh..." the blonde desperately grasped for words, "...a bit...anxious...?"

"OF COURSE I'M ANXIOUS!" Kai automatically yelled. Miwa raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" He continued to ask, and Kai just wished he would just shut up. How could he say that Aichi's coming to this school, and probably in their class...?

"W-well..." Kai tried to think of an excuse that doesn't sound so lame. "They're giving back the chemistry quiz we did yesterday, remember? I'm just worried I made a mistake..."

It seems his excuse _wasn't_ lame (luckily), and Miwa seems to believe it. The blonde snickered, "You're not going to fail, Kai. I mean, you're such a _smartass_."

Kai was going to retort, when the homeroom teacher stepped inside the classroom. The chatter from the other students silenced abruptly.

"Okay, class, we're having a new student, who would stay her for like, eh, a week," the teacher cleared his throat, "Uh...and please, don't freak out...My salary does not cover trying to calm down shrieking teenagers...uh..."

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. Aichi...Aichi really came! But how is she disguised? The curiosity is killing him...

The other students seems confused and looked at each other. A student, suddenly enrolling just for a week? In the middle of the term? And what did the teacher mean by not freaking out? What the hell.

The door to the classroom then opened, and that drew everyone's attention. Everyone gazed at the door intensely, as the 'new student' stepped inside.

"Hello!" Aichi smiled, and every inhabitant of the room froze. Everyone was in momentarily shock, including Kai.

Aichi...she was not disguised at all...this is _not _a disguise! Kai stared at the bluenette blankly, clueless of how to react. Even though she was wearing a boy's uniform, her unmistakable azure hair and her cute face...it's just too obvious! Kai groaned, face-palming himself. Aichi sucks at this. She won't get away with it...Everyone knows...

Aichi was scanning the room full of shocked students - in which some had already fainted (including Miwa) - when her gaze rested at him.

When those eyes gazed at him...Kai felt like he was set on fire, the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. He just hoped Aichi wouldn't say or do anything that shows that they know each other -

Aichi, seeing the brunette staring back at her, smiled brightly, and piped out, "Good morning, Kai-kun! You're as cool as ever..."

Before Kai could groan again or say anything, she also winked cheerily at him and blew a kiss in his direction.

Fuck...

Every head in the room (except for the heads of the fainted ones) swiveled towards Kai. Kai felt like shrinking in his chair...He hated to be stared at...

Aichi...why...

"Ah...I'll introduce myself!" Aichi clapped his hands together, and smiled.

_At least use a fake name_...Kai prayed.

"My name is Sendou Aichi!" the idol chirped happily. Everyone who is still conscious and listening entered a deeper state of shock.

And of course, once again, Kai groaned. Aichi totally sucks at this.

"Please look after me -!" Aichi continued, and bowed.

At this point, most people have recovered from the shock, including the people who actually passed out - they all regained consciousness within seconds.

"Well, Aichi...I guess you could choose an empty seat." the teacher said, gesturing towards the empty seat beside Kai.

"Okay!" Aichi smiled, and strode towards the somehow-empty desk beside the brunette's.

That was when the whole class burst into pandemonium.

"SENDOU AICHI? SENDOU AICHI, IS THAT YOU?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE?!"

"CAN I TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU?! AICHI-CHANNN!"

"WHY DO YOU KNOW KAI?! ARE YOU TWO IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

"AICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Aichi smiled calmly, despite the chaos, and raised her hand up to silence them. Everyone shut up and went quiet, thank god.

Everyone is still staring at Aichi, as she sat down beside Kai.

"Kai-kun, Kai-kun!" Aichi squealed, pulling Kai into a tight embrace, not really caring of other people's stares. "Kai-kunnnnn!"

"Aichi..." Kai didn't know what to feel. Aichi was hugging him, which is a plus (Aichi sure smells good), but the stares he received...were not friendly at all...

"I'm so glad I'm able to be here with Kai-kun..." Aichi continues. "Ehehe...and getting to sit next to Kai-kun is sure great!"

"Well..." Kai was unable to answer with so much hostile glares at him. Normally, he wouldn't care, but if it involves Sendou Aichi, it's serious. Life-threatening, really.

"By the way," Aichi huffed, leaning towards Kai, a pout on his face as he spoke to Kai's other classmates. "Kai-kun's mine."

Kai turned bright red in an instant. What did Aichi mean by that...? "U-Uh...Aichi...I-I..."

"Um...are you really _the _Sendou Aichi?" a girl in the class asked, luckily interrupting what Kai was going to say.

"Oh, right," Aichi beamed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not that Sendou Aichi. I mean, I'm a boy."

_WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD BELIEVE THAT?! _Kai's mind yelled.

"Oh," the whole class chorused in a disappointed tone, and got back to their usual chattering within a nick of time.

_THEY TOOK THE BAIT?! _Kai made a face. The people in this class are dumber than he thought. He groaned once more. Aichi isn't even _that_ convincing...

"I told you my disguise is amazing!" Aichi whispered to Kai, a triumphant grin on her face.

Kai just groaned, feeling like gulping down a whole box of aspirin. There are too many dumb people in his life.

Except Aichi, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Might be on hiatus for a while uuu<strong>


End file.
